Bartzilla
by Merinus
Summary: It began on Halloween when Bart ate a poisonous candy bar. He then started to change in strange ways...


Hello, everyone! I decided some time ago to write a story with The Simpsons in the vein of the annual Treehouse of Horror episodes. However, this story will be a bit different from the newer episodes – i.e. you will actually enjoy the story.

Why I put up this story now, when I haven't even finished my other story? Well, firstly, it's not a big deal and not a unique occurrence on this site. Secondly, my other story very is very long and very hard to write. (And to make matters worse, many of my notes for the story got lost.)

But as I put up this story, it is a fitting time nonetheless, since Halloween is upon us.

All right, pay attention now people, for lo, the story is about to unfold. So sit back and relax as I tell the tale of…

**Bartzilla**

**Chapter 1: Just another Hollywood Halloween**

It was Halloween, and the children in Springfield were doing "trick or treat" around the neighbourhoods. Some are jolly by getting so much free candy, others are doing pranks without even asking, while others worry too much about either "razor blades in candy" or "poisonous chemical substances in candy" to even go out. Bart himself is dressed like a robot, and he was now about to enter the last house. This particular house lied up on a hill, separated from the other houses, which lied in rows. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Out came a stranger, supposedly dressed as an alien, that looked like either Kang or Kodos. (It was actually Kang, but neither Bart nor I have ever been good at distinguishing their faces from each other.)

Bart: Trick or treat?

Stranger: I'll treat you well, but first I'll ask you something. Are you Bart Simpson?

Bart: Yeah. How do you know my name?

Stranger: How could I not know you? Your erratic antics as Springfield's stupendously seminal hellraiser have strongly contributed to your status as a… well, stupendously seminal hellraiser. You have been one more than one magazine cover throughout your short life. Anyway, how would you like some real treat, instead of that mouldy candy they keep giving you?

Bart: I would like that very much.

The stranger gives him a luminous candy bar.

Bart: Wow, a luminous candy bar. I haven't seen these since… well, ever. It almost looks hypnotizing.

Stranger: Glad you liked it. Now scram, before you get the urge to mess up my house, like the other hoodlums in this hood.

After he took the candy bar, Bart then went home. When Bart was out of sight, the stranger then laughed maniacally. Of course he really was the alien Kang, not at all wearing a dress.

Kang: Foolish earthling. Little does he know that that candy bar has unimaginable effects on his body. He will get "tricked and treated". This will be the first step for the aliens to dominate the earth.

He then continued to laugh.

Milhouse: That's a nice costume, sir. Trick or treat?

Kang: Neither! (He then slammed the door.)

Milhouse: Oh well. You asked for it.

Milhouse then got ready to throw a roll of toilet paper on the house (he'll probably miss), but before he got to that, he got zapped by a laser beam coming from the house.

Later at home, Bart and his sister Lisa were back after their trick-or-treating. In the living room of the house they looked at the candy they both got, and then compared it.

Bart, who wishes to exceed (i.e. brag to) his sister Lisa, shows to her the luminous candy bar.

Lisa: Wow, a luminous candy bar. That looks so much better than anything I got. Can I see it?

Bart: No.

He then proceeded to eat the candy bar right then and there, in front of her face. And just to annoy her, he chewed very loudly. That greedy bastard.

That same night, Bart was sleeping uneasy in his bed. Turning his body in the bed, with pain in all of his body (usually he just feels pain in his stomach, from eating too much candy).

Suddenly, he seemed to awake when he heard the ground was shaking a few times, with a few seconds of interval. Many small earthquakes? He then heard people screaming outside.

He got out of bed and looked out the window, and saw a monster. A big, green, bipedal monster. The shakings were coming from his big footsteps, and people were running as far away from the monster as possible, many were screaming. The monster was stepping on some of the houses nearby, when suddenly this sound was heard:

Monster: Me smash! Smashing fun!

Yes, the monster talked! It sounded a bit hoarse, but it was still intelligible enough.

Why is there a monster here? And how is it able to speak? These were some of the thoughts on his mind, before he was interrupted when the monster was only ten feet away from him, and it lifted away the whole roof of the house.

Monster: What's inside this box?

It then laid its sight upon Bart and his parents. Bart took alarm, picked up his slingshot and shot some big rocks on the monster. But he only effect it had was to attract the monster's attention. It picked him up

Monster: Too small to chew! Me just swallow you! (It then swallowed him whole, and gave up a blood-curling laugh.)

In the stomach of the monster, he felt a tremendous pain in all of his body, from all the acids he was now bathing in.

Then a fairy that looked like Lisa appeared, and teleported him away out of the monster's belly. He felt ease, but fatigue. The fairy then told him that he was very brave in his actions, and together, they both would defeat the monster and save the world, and he would become a real boy and not just be a puppet.

In the morning he would find out that he was just having a nightmare

Little did he know that the nightmare had some grain of truth in it.

_To be continued…_


End file.
